Road Trip To Colorado
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Ariana Takes a Road trip to Colorado!


***Disclaimer I do not own PJO***

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I stuck my hand out of the SUV's window as we drove down a highway to Colorado. All of our bags were packed neatly into the back of its maximum capacity. 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne was playing on the radio. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and I were all in a 8 seat passenger car. We couldn't take an airplane because we would all be dead (except for Thalia and Jason) because Zeus would blast us right out of the sky. And it _is a "road trip"._ We were supposed to go to this place called Estes Park, and stay in this lodge called 'Wolf Lodge'. It seemed pretty nice. The blue sky let gray clouds cover it up, meaning it was going to rain soon.

"Are we there yet?" Percy and I asked in union.

"No" Annabeth replied, who was driving.

"How about now?" We asked again.

"No" She sighed.

"Now-" We asked but was interupted by Annabeth.

"I will tell you guys when we get there." Annabeth said with not the slightest hint of anger in her voice.

"This is taking forever- how about we stop at the gas station Annabeth?" Pery said pointing at a Conoco sign.

"No, Percy, our gas tank is full."

"Just in case?"

"No, It will over fill, Percy." She sighed.

"Who wants to play I Spy?" I asked.

"ME!" The whole crew shouted.

"Okay I start since I brought it up! Okay I spy something," I said looking around the car,"... brown." I arverted my eyes to something else to make it look like I was looking at that.

"The seat?" Piper asked.

"Nope"

"The dirt." Jason asked.

"Whatever your looking at?" Percy asked.

"Yes- what no." I said smirking.

" What?" Piper asked.

"It's-" , I began,"HEY! I am giving it away that easy!"

* * *

**20min. later**

* * *

"I give up," was the most popular word being said at the moment. I smirked.

"Okay," I looked over at the sign that said 'Welcome To Colorado',"It's the Colorado sign." Everyone groaned.

"My turn again!"

"AWWWW!"

"Nah, I am too good, I will let some one else try." I said laughing.

"I will go." Piper piped up.

"Hold onto that thought Piper, we are here." Annabeth said. We pulled into the parking lot and Annabeth, Piper, and I walked in to get some keys.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" asked the manager behind the wooden carved desk asked.

"Hi, may I please have a room that has 5 beds, all of them seperate?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and by the way are you teens a bit underaged to be getting these rooms?" He asked.

Piper put some charmspeak into her voice and said," Oh yes, our mother is in the car waiting for us."

"Oh, well then okay. Cabin 6, it's right in front of the river. Have a nice day." He said as he handed us the keys.

"Thank you!" we called back as we walked out of the building. I opened of the driver's side car door and once everyone was in we drove to our cabin.

"Here we are," I said as I jumped out of the car.

"Lets set some ground rules first," I began," Boys and girls stay seprate, AND HAVE FUN!"

I ran into the house and looked at everything. The carpet was a plush white and wooden stairs led up to two rooms, that had 3 beds, and another had 2. I ran back downstairs to get my stuff.

"I call the top on the bunk bed!" I called out.

"That's not fair! We didn't even get a chance to see it!" Annabeth and Piper comlained. I grabbed my duffel bags and ran to the top bunk. I face planted onto it and almost fell asleep.

"I call the bottom bunk." Annabeth called as she made her way to the bunk bed.

"That leaves me with my own bed." Piper said , jumping onto it. I flipped on the radio and 'Pretty Girl Rock' By Keri Hilsion. We all started singing along.

**Uh uh uh aahh uh uh **  
**I can do the pretty girl rock rock **  
**Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock **  
**Now what's your name? **

**My name is Keri, **  
**I'm so very Fly **  
**oh my is a little bit scary **  
**Boys wanna marry looking at my deri **  
**And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri **

**Pretty as a picture **

**Sweeter than a swisher **

**Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya **

**I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it **  
**But if you want ill be happy to repeat it **

**My name is Keri, **  
**I'm so very Fly **  
**oh my it's a little bit scary **  
**Boys wanna marry looking at my deri **  
**And you can stare but if you touch it ima beri **

**Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher **  
**Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya **  
**I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty **  
**If you know it too then ladies sing it with me **

**All eyes on me when I walk in, **  
**No question that this girl's a 10 **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. **  
**My walk **  
**my talk **  
**the way I dress **  
**It's not my fault so please don't trip **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful **

**Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock **  
**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock **  
**All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock **

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock **  
**Do the pretty girl rock rock **  
**Do the pretty girl rock **

**Now were you at, **  
**If your looking for me you can catch me **

**Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him**  
**Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction **  
**Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him **

**Owoaah! **  
**Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it), j**  
**jealousy is the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it) **  
**I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty **  
**If you know it too then ladies sing it with me **

**All eyes on me when I walk in, **  
**No question that this girl's a 10 **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. **  
**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. **  
**My walk **  
**my talk **  
**the way I dress **  
**It's not my fault so please don't trip **

* * *

**Good? IDK Please comment. I need motovation, I am human you know? LOOOOOL **

**LUV U MWHA :X**


End file.
